The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0062’.
‘CIDZ0062’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium sized purple-red, daisy-type inflorescences, with creamy white tips, medium sized plant habit, dark green glossy foliage, and a flowering response of 8 weeks.
‘CIDZ0062’ originated from a hybridization made in January 2008 in a greenhouse in Bogota, Colombia. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘B1447’, with purple and white daisy-type inflorescences and with larger inflorescence and larger leaves than ‘CIDZ0062’.
The male parent of ‘CIDZ0062’ was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated as ‘B2038’, with bronze and yellow colored, daisy-type inflorescences, and a later flowering response when compared with ‘CIDZ0062’.
The seed obtained was sown in October 2009 and the resulting plants were grown in pots in a shade structure in Fort Myers, Fla. ‘CIDZ0062’ was selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in March 2010 in Fort Myers, Fla.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0062’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2010 in a greenhouse in Fort Myers, Fla.